The Hunter of Artemis
by alan.haymore
Summary: Throughout the the Olympians series, i was always fascinated with Artemis and Huntresses. So i wanted to do a fanfic in which Artemis relents and let's a male join her group. This is that tale. Obviously it has my OC, so if you don't like those, then don't read. i'd say T rated for language, some sexual themes/suggestions. Takes place before Percy and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

A heaving cough racked the young man's body, his heavily muscled shoulders shaking. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and his dark stormy eye's looked unfocused as he stared down at the young girl on the ground before him. He stood over her, his arms held straight out; his legs shaking with the effort it took to for him to stay standing. All around them the air echoed with the sounds of war. Monsters howled and shrieked, Demi-gods roared and cried out in agony. Metal struck metal, and the twang of bows firing arrows shook the air. The sounds of swords and spears splitting flesh were as common as the sounds of swords striking shields. The young girl stared up at the man above her, not in fear or even a little bit of terror, her face not even looking like a little girls, though her body was that of a ten or eleven year old one. Her eyes shown with a timeless knowledge, her entire body radiating a timeless youth like a bright light. The girl lay on the ground, staring up at the man, her lips attempting to speak, yet not words came.

"Lady Artemis," Another young girl ran to the first's side, sliding to her knees, a hand on her shoulder. "Lady Artemis, Lord Zeus has ordered a retreat. The Demi-gods are falling back, we must…" The girl stopped as her gaze fell upon the young man.

"Marcus. What, what happened?" The girl stared at him, and then looked to Artemis. "My Lady, we must go," Artemis ignored her, her gaze locked on Marcus. He flinched as another arrow struck his back, dropping to one knee. The young girl could make out the black shafts of several other arrows. She looked from him back to Artemis, and then back again.

"Why? Why would you do this, Marcus, I don't understand," The girl was shocked as tears began to roll down Artemis's cheeks, her hand reaching out and touching his cheek. The girl reached out to put a hand on Artemis's slender shoulder, and was shocked as Artemis shook it off.

"I….I promised you….Didn't I," Marcus's voice was rough and cracked, his words slurred as though he was drunk. He coughed again, blood flying from his mouth unto the ground, the green grass stained crimson already. The pool of blood on the ground was a deep crimson red, bright and dark at the same time.

"I promised you, Artemis. I promised… that one day…..I…I'd prove to you…..that not all men were worthless. That some of us can keep their word, and do have honor," Marcus reached out a trembling hand, cupping Artemis face. His eyes drank in her face, as if he wanted to hold onto every detail. "Artemis, I also made you another promise, didn't I?" He smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. He tried to lean towards Artemis, but fell, and yet despite his size, Artemis caught him in her arm, his head on her shoulder. Artemis looked at him, her eyes questioning, and the young girl next to them looked at them both, her expression a look of confusion and fear. All around them, the sounds of battle were getting louder and louder, and already she'd had to fight off three monsters.

"Lady Artemis, we have to go. It's not safe for us to stay any longer," She looked at Artemis, Marcus gaze was glassy. His Stormy gray eyes' were bleak, and his face held the ghost of a faint smile on his lips. "My Lady, he's dead. We have to go," The girl didn't wait for a reply as she grabbed Artemis under the arms, pulling her to her feet and continued backwards, as two other girls appeared out of the woods. They fired silver arrows, striking down several monsters as they charged at Artemis and the girl who held her. Artemis struggled, fist flying, shouting incoherently. The four figures moved quickly, disappearing into the shadows as hordes of monsters broke through the forests edge, a large group of young demi-gods in front of them. The suns rising rays appeared, stopping the monsters in their tracks, their bodies bursting apart and crumbling to dust. The demi-gods let out victorious cries as they continued to sprint up the hill, to were the old oak marked the camps magical boundaries, and the light of funeral pyres could be seen burning on the edge of the horizon.

Artemis stood on the top of the grassy hill, the burned remains of a funeral pyre next to her. Zoe walked up the hill towards her, seeing that Artemis was no longer in the form of a young child, but now a young woman, around late teens to early twenties. Her silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. Zoe stood next to her, looking at the charred remains of the wooden pyre, the silver flag was still intact for the most part, burned and blackened around the edges. Artemis bent forward, picking it up, holding it close to her chest.

"He was a strange man. Never before have had I met a man so determined to prove himself, nor have I met one who could actually prove that he was honorable." Zoe placed her hands on her hips, looking at the pyre and feeling sadness in her heart. It was strange, how she had come to like that smile of his, and how he had fit in so well with her and the other huntresses. There was even a time when her and many of the others had actually had a crush on him. But they had talked to each other, wondering what it meant. Zoe looked at Artemis, and was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks, her white skin glistening.

"My Lady," Zoe began, but stopped when Artemis turned to her.

"How many years has it been Zoe?" Artemis turned to the sky, looking as the sun rose above the horizon, bathing the sky in a color like rosebuds.

"Excuse me My Lady, I don't understand."

"How long has it been since Marcus joined us. I'm immortal, so time doesn't mean anything to me, but when Marcus died, he told me 5,476. I thought about it, and realized that he meant 5,476 days, 15 years. He joined us 15 years ago and has loved me ever since. I didn't believe him, never did. Until last night, when he pushed me down and took the arrows intended for me. He would have survived to, had those arrows not been tainted with centaurs blood." Artemis pulled her Silver jacket tighter around her shoulders, her silver eyes fixed on the sun.

"My Lady, I don't understand," Zoe stepped closer, a hand resting on Artemis's shoulder. "He was a good man, well, as good as they can get. But he was still a man. I understand that he was a hunter, but why are you like this?" Artemis turned sharply, slapping Zoë's hand away. Her eye's flashed dangerously, causing Zoe to stagger away.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. He was different, like Orion, except, he was honest. He never beat around the bush, he always spoke his mind. And he kept his promise," Artemis voice dropped to a whisper, and Zoe could see the tears coming again. She started forward, but halted short as Artemis spoke again.

"He promised on the night he joined me that he would love me and only me for as long as he lived. He said he'd count the days, and when he died, he'd tell me. And he did. 5,476. The number of days, and he kept that promise, but why?" Artemis looked up again as the sun flashed brightly, and a beam of light struck the ground a few feet from where Artemis and Zoe stood. A man materialized out of the light beam, his radiant blond hair flaring as he stepped forward. Apollo wore a black suit and tie, his cheerful face somber and grim. He wore the expression of mourning, the likes of which none had ever witnessed. He stepped to his sister's side, a hand resting on her shoulder. Zoe half expected Artemis to slap him away, to shout at him to leave, but instead she turned and through herself into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, her body shaking with the heaviness of her sobs. Zoe went to their side, reaching to her mistress. Artemis collapsed to her knees, Apollo holding unto her all the way down. Zoe barely registered the other flashes of light, until she jumped back as the gorgeous Aphrodite and the terrifying Ares knelt beside Apollo. Ares removed his leather biker's jacket, throwing it across Artemis shoulders. Aphrodite took Artemis into her arms, crooning into her ear. Zoe was stunned at the site before her. The ever vigilant maiden Artemis, sobbing on the ground over a fallen male, her annoying twin brother and her least liked siblings surrounding her in attempts to comfort her. This stunned her beyond anything she thought possible, but then a bolt of lightning blasted the ground a few feet from the group. As the smoke cleared some, and the scent of ozone permeated the air, an aging man with the body of a muscle builder and gray hair and a beard stepped forth. His electric blue eyes pierced everything that he saw, harsh and cold, until they fell upon the shaking figure of Artemis. Zeus knelt beside his weeping daughter, his hand on her shoulder, his head bowed. Zoe couldn't contain herself anymore, and crawled towards Artemis. She was halted by Apollo, who grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away. He guided her away from the gathering, up the hill to a small outcropping. Zoe would've been shocked to see all the other huntresses gathered there, if she'd still been capable of the emotion. Apollo sat her down beside the others, his eyes full of sympathy. He moved back from them, taking a seat on a rock across from her. "I know you're all confused by the events that have transpired with Artemis today, and I wish it was a simple thing to explain, but it isn't." Apollo shook his head sadly, "Marcus was a strange fellow, and one of the few I've ever met to have fallen so deeply for Artemis that he was willing to do whatever it took to prove it." Apollo observed their expressions, not the least bit surprised by the shocked and confused expressions. "Marcus was a strange fellow, but what was even more unprecedented was that my sister had fallen for him as well. She couldn't bring herself to tell her huntresses who'd vowed to push away all males, had indeed fallen for one herself. Marcus loved Artemis, and she him." The huntresses all gasped as he said this, and were beyond shocked. Zoe stood and walked to the edge of the hill, staring down at the gathering bellow by the burned down funeral pyre. Apollo watched her go, and finished what he'd been saying. "You all new Marcus as the only male hunter to ever join Artemis, and you all were friends with him, maybe even had feeling for him, but I will know tell you a tale of Marcus, the love of Artemis, that you do not know."


	2. Chapter 2: The eternal maiden finds love

Chapter 2: The eternal maiden meets her love

Marcus panted heavily as he ran through the woods. The setting sun cast shadows through the trees, and combined with his heavy panting and the terror that clutched at his heart, it felt like a scene from Hades. He pushed forward, ducking his head as the tree branches slapped him, stinging his face and cheeks. Behind him, he could hear the cackling laughter of the Manticore as it rushed towards its prey.

He pulled another arrow from his quiver, knocking it in place. Mid stride, he turned on his heel, firing at the Manticore. Its tail came around to protect it, and Marcus took the chance. He reached into the pouch on his hip, hurling a jar of green Greek fire at the beast. The Manticore leaped to the side, the jar landing at its feet and bursting into a roaring green inferno. Marcus took his second chance, leaping around the side of the blaze, throwing aside the bow and drawing his curved bronze sword. He swung it through the fire, letting the blade carry some of it along as he sliced at the beast.

The Manticore stepped back out of his swing, its tail flashing light lightning. Marcus grimaced in pain as the thorns struck him in the shoulder. He dove to his right, rolling out of the way as several more thorns slammed into the space were head been moments before. The Manticore followed through, relentless as Marcus retreated, giving ground faster than he'd been able to keep.

He stopped as his back slammed into a tree behind him, and before he could move, the Manticore's tail was at his throat, its thorn poking at his flesh.

"You are quite an annoying Demi-god, I'll give you that. Stupid, but persistent." The beast seemed to enjoy drawing out his death. Marcus allowed himself a grin.

"If you're going to try and draw this out, then please, kill me now. I don't want to keep Hades waiting. I hear he's quite impatient when it comes to torturing Demi-gods." The Manticore growled in its throat, its head snapping inches from his face. Marcus coughed as it breathed in his face, a mixture of rotten eggs, rotting flesh, and only the Gods know what else was there.

"Dude, I think you might just kill me with that breath. Ever heard of a tic-tac, or maybe a toothbrush?" He coughed some more, and the Manticore growled again, throwing him to the side. Marcus propped himself up on one arm, coughing some more. His left arm had gone completely numb, and he could feel it spreading across his chest. Already it was hard to breathe, and he didn't want to know what would happen of it spread any further, although he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

One of the Manticores' hooved feet suddenly appeared in his vision, slamming into his face and launching him backwards, slamming into another tree. The air rushed out of him, leaving him gasping for air, again. The Manticore slowly strode toward him, cackling as it did. He reached slowly to the band on his thigh, grabbing a bronze dagger sheathed there. Maybe if he could get it close enough before it decided to finish this, he could take it down. He didn't want to die without at least doing some damage to the ignorant bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He felt weightless, his entire being floating in ink black emptiness. He couldn't even think straight, his thoughts were sluggish. Marcus tried to move his body, but it wouldn't respond. His muscles clenched and his bones ached, but he couldn't move ever the less. How long had he been in this helpless state, and was he dead? What had happened after he'd passed out? He couldn't remember anything after he collapsed. What if Artemis had left him there, alone and injured in the woods. No, she wouldn't have done that. She'd even complemented him, if it could be considered as such.

Slowly he felt warmth begin to spread through his body, beginning in his gut, and spreading out through his limbs to his fingertips and soles of his feet. He was lying on something soft and firm, almost like the leather couch he'd slept on almost every night at Camp Half-Blood. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry, and flinched at the bright light streaming down from a window in the roof.

Marcus rose propped himself up on his arms, looking round him. He was lying on a black leather sofa, long and L shaped in a spacious living room. The room was huge, easily twice the size of the Apollo cabins. The walls were a white cream, and directly to his right was the hugest T.V. he'd ever seen in his life. It had to at least be a 57" if not bigger. The wall behind him was covered in D.V.D.'s and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit." Marcus sat up fully, his bare feet touching the hardwood floors. He was wearing a super baggy pair of sleep paints, his chest bare and wrapped with bandages along with his left shoulder. The bandages were fresh and medical kit on the table was open, rolls of bandages and Band-Aids, along with a couple of ambrosia cubes. A half full glass of nectar was in a glass on the table, clear like a glass of water, except for the intoxicating scent wafting from it. He tried to stand, his knees shaking as he stood up for the first time in the god's only know how long. He was a little unstable, using the coffee table to steady himself. He could now smell what he thought was food being made from down the hall. He made his way slowly to the opening, slowly at first, but moving close to normal speed as he felt his strength returning slowly.

He leaned heavily against the frame of the archway, staring in awe. Before him was a beautiful kitchen and dining area. Four girls, all dressed like normal girls, bustled around. They seemed to be making a meal, setting plates, pulling out drinks and ingredients for food. One girl even seemed to be taking food from the counter to the table as soon as it was done. One in particular he recognized, the girl who'd argued with Artemis before he passed out. She must've sensed his presence, because at that moment she turned and looked at him. Her black eyes burned into him, fear rising in the pit of his stomach and clawing its way into his heart. She glared at him for a few seconds, and then nodded to the table.

"If you're up and walking around, then you should help us out. It's all you males are ever any good for." The girl walked up to him, standing face to face and looking him up and down. "But put a shirt on first, you Neanderthal." Marcus stood there for a second, and then reached out, grabbing her by the shoulder. He didn't even get a syllable on his tongue before he was on his back, the girl kneeling on his chest, a silver dagger pointed at his throat.

From the doorway, a smooth and light voice floated in, halting the girl from slitting his throat. "Zoe, stand down." Marcus tilted his head back, looking as Artemis strode calmly into the room. She was dressed like the other girls, wearing a pair of denim jeans, a silver tank top, and her feet were bare. She strode up to the two, and the crazy girl that had flipped out on him, literally, jumped to her feet.

Marcus lay bare chested on the cold checkered tile floor, staring in awe at Artemis. She was gorgeous beyond anything he'd ever seen. He'd thought that she was beautiful before, but it wasn't easy to make out anyone in the dark woods, but here, in the middle of this room, with sunlight flooding in from all directions, he saw everything. Her silver hair fell straight, her eyes shimmering silver like dancing stars. Her skin was an ebony color, and it looked smooth as silk. She stood above him, staring down at him as he gawked at her.

"You seem to be feeling better. Why are you here?" Artemis spoke coldly, her voice like ice, but even then, Marcus swore there was hint of a buried warmth hiding in her tone. He was dumbfounded by the question, and he sat up.

"What do you mean, my lady?" He addressed her in a respectful, polite tone. She stared at him, her gaze melting his heart. Why was his heart beating so fast, and why were his palms sweating? He couldn't think straight, his thoughts jumbling together. She threw something under hand to him, an olive drab green bag, and he saw his bronze dagger hooked to the straps. He looked from her to the bag, and back.

"Don't just stand there like a fool boy. You proved you have some honor for a male, but even thus, you are not welcome here." She gestured with her hand, a sweeping gesture that meant the whole place was sacred to them. "I'm not even sure why we let you remain here while you healed, but it has been three days. That's three days too long, now leave." Artemis stared him down, and suddenly Marcus felt a longing. His heart ached at the thought of leaving, and he couldn't stand the idea of it. He knelt down before Artemis, head bowed in fealty.

"Lady Artemis, I beg you too please allow me to remain. I know that you distrust me, and rightly so. You were wronged by men, but I want to prove to you that not all of us are monsters." He paused for a second, and when she made no reply he continued. "My lady, I swear myself, body and soul, to your service. Allow me to join you, and I will do everything I can to prove it, even if it costs me my life." Marcus risked a glance up at Artemis. She stood above him, her face hard and showed no emotion. He felt his blood run cold. What now, he'd jumped the gun, and now he didn't even know what to do next.

"You are a fool, Marcus, son of Apollo!" He heard Zoe shout from behind him. He rose to face her, his hands clenched into fists. Zoe's face was red with anger, and her breathing was rapid.

"No male can prove his honor, because no man has honor! You all are worthless, spineless, gutless animals, not even worth the effort to eradicate." Zoe was fuming. Marcus could tell she was going to attack him, but he stood his ground. He had no choice, not if he was going to prove himself to Artemis.

Artemis stepped around him, holding her hand up to Zoe and stopping her. "Don't Zoe, I'm curious. What makes you think you can prove to me that all men have honor?" Artemis placed her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side. Marcus grinned.

"You probably know this already, Lady Artemis. But I'm not sure if I can. I might fail, but I'd be spineless and horrible as a human if I didn't try at the very least." Marcus took a deep breath. He'd said all he could, and even thought it seemed a little corny to him, he'd been honest. He wasn't going to hide behind bravado. That'd prove nothing, and it'd make him feel plain weak to even try it on Artemis. She deserved more than that.

"Alright, Boy. But you only have this one chance. Mess up or try anything, and I'll personally finish the Manticores work." Artemis gave him a half smile, showing she meant it. Despite the threat, Marcus grinned broadly back at her, happy. "Thank you, Lady Artemis." He bowed to her slowly. He'd got his chance. He wanted to stay by her side, and maybe even tell her the true reason he wanted to stay. Marcus was in love with Artemis, and he wanted to prove it to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Among Huntresses and a Goddes

Chapter 4: Among Huntresses and a Goddess

Marcus leaned against the pile of wood beams, wiping his forehead with the towel around his neck. He looked at the giant house, more like a mansion, were the Huntresses and Artemis lived. She may have allowed him to join them, but not live in the house with them. Luckily, she'd gotten Hephaestus to help him build his own little house. The large disfigured God heaved another large beam, the last one for the walls, into place.

"Oy, boy! I'm helping you, not building this for you!" Hephaestus bellowed, holding the beam with one hand and beckoning him with the other. Marcus jogged up to him, picking up the industrial sized screwdriver and a box of large screws on the way. Hephaestus had been helping him the last few days putting his place together. He'd even been kind enough to handle getting the appliances, though Marcus had to turn him down when he'd tried to talk him into a pool and a bunch of other unnecessary items.

Marcus finished putting the last few screws in place and stood back, admiring the frame of his home. Hephaestus stood back with him, staring at it. "A little on the small side, isn't it?" Marcus shook his head. All he needed was a one room place with a living room, kitchen, and small closet space for a washer and dryer. Simple, small, and perfect, just as he wanted. Marcus set the screwdriver down, walking to the pile of dry wall and siding on his left. Hephaestus grabbed about 12 pieces in one go, holding them on his shoulder and picking up a duffel bag full of tools. Marcus was only able to manage about three boards, and Hephaestus annoying automatons brought the rest of the pile, and as Hephaestus instructed him and the machines, they set to work. He could only hope that by the end of the day, he at least had a roof and walls. He was starting too really get annoyed with camping outside, mainly because the wind kept blowing out the fires whenever he made one, and the other day, he woke up with a raccoon attacking his sleeping bag.

Ara stood beside Zoe, watching from the sliding glass doors that looked out the back of the house. She'd been watching for the better part of two hours, surprised at the boys determination. With Hephaestus help, he'd almost finished with the outside of the small hut, and from Zoe's expression, she wasn't pleased.

"Zoe, what bothers you so much about this male?" Ara placed a hand on her sister huntress's shoulder. "He seems respectable enough, and for a male his dedication and persistence is impressive, if not admirable." Zoe glared at her, her gaze fierce.

"That's just it. We've been trying to get him to quit. All those rainstorms and gales, and the animals that we've sent at him, they should've driven him away, or caused to lose patience. But if anything, he's working harder. And his solo training is impressive. His skills are already on par with most of us. If he keeps it up, he'll be a worthy ally. It's not right." Zoe chewed at her thumb nail, glaring furiously out the glass windows. Behind them, Ara could sense their sisters gathering. Most took seats at the giant horse shoe shaped couch, others leaned against walls. A few of the younger girls yawned, still in their night clothes, and she noticed Jessica had a damp towel around her shoulders, her hair messy and wet.

"Zoe, Lady Artemis chooses to allow this male a chance to prove himself. We should allow him such a chance; he even showed his determination by bluntly making his request when Artemis ordered him to leave." Zoe let out a huff, turning on her heel and striding to the couch, flopping down between two others.

"Zoe, what is it about this male in particular that angers you so?" It was Jessica, a younger girl around 14 when she joined seven years ago. Zoe looked at her questioningly. Jessica stammered her response, caught off guard by the look, not an ounce of anger, just curiosity. "I just meant that Marcus seems nice. He hasn't bothered any of us, flirt or hit on anyone, and he's only showed kindness and generosity." Zoe looked at the others, a few nodding.

"You're right Jessica. It's those traits that influenced my decision to allow him to stay." Lady Artemis leaned over the railing of the staircase above, her hair hanging in ringlets. She was in her form of a teenage girl, the one she most commonly used when she was with her huntresses. "Unlike any other males I've encountered, he is open with his thoughts and feelings. He doesn't hide, or try to mislead. When we saved him from Thorn, that Manticore, I allowed him an opportunity to prove his selfless personality." All the girls were staring up at her, enthralled by her revealing her thoughts so openly like this. "I left the Manticore an opening to strike me. I would not have been injured seriously, but I was testing him. If he threw himself in the line of danger to protect us, I would take into consideration what I was sensing from him. I felt no lust radiating from him, no deception or selfish notions. He was honestly concerned for us, curious, and I sensed something else. Something I'm curious to find out about."

"And Lady Artemis, May I inquire as to what you believe that was." All the girls turned to see Marcus leaning against the wall, the sliding doors open. Zoe mostly noticed his figure, to her own shock as much as the others, as they all did the same. It was the first time she actually considered his figure strangely appealing. He had broad shoulders, his biceps and forearms well defined, his skin a tannish tone, with slight reddish tinged, as if he had a little Native American in him. His hair was black and swept back, he had a slim face, his jaw strong and hard. He wore a white tank top, the collar ending in a V at the nape of his chest, his collar bone visible. It was tight to his skin with sweat, the fabric showing a angular form, athletic and strong. He had flat pecks, abs, and a wide frame. His jeans hung lose on his hips, baggy, with holes that showed small patches of skin.

Zoe heard whispers beginning to blossom among the girls. She opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis beat her to it. "Marcus, I was hoping you'd tell me that. You already heard what the girls and myself think of you, for the most part." She descended the stairs gracefully, confidence in each stride. Marcus's gaze was riveted on her, not diverging from her descent for a second.

"Lady Artemis that is a conversation I'd prefer to indulge in private. \" He glanced around the room, noticing for the first time the stares and whispers. "Um, maybe I should get back to Hephaestus. I was just wondering if later I could use the shower. The water won't be running till tomorrow in my hut, so…" He trailed off, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Artemis smiled slightly, nodding

"You may, but be careful. I don't want you causing any problems or accidents, so be sure to make sure your clear before doing so." Marcus expression was almost humorous, the question blatant. Artemis grinned evilly. "The baths are communal. Like a Greek bath house, so tread lightly." His eyes went wide, and he stammered as he made his way back to the hut, muttering about how he'd be sure to be careful. As the door closed, Zoe was shocked as Artemis began to laugh, giggling along with most of the other girls at the spectacle they'd just observed. Even she had to admit that it was humorous, and she had an idea forming, one that she thought would help to get rid of the male.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Incident in the baths

Marcus undressed slowly, his shirt sticking to him from the sweat. It'd been brutally hot outside while he and Hephaestus had worked on the hut. They'd managed to finish the outside paneling and roofing, along with most of the tiling and dry wall work. That meant he'd be able to sleep inside tonight, finally. Tomorrow they'd do all the appliance work, and it'd be done.

He'd just finished undressing, wrapping a white towel around his waist and stepping into the baths.

"By the Gods. She wasn't kidding." Marcus inhaled sharply. The bath was huge, the tiles an aquatic blue. The bath itself was beside him, like in indoor pool; steam rising into the air. Along the opposite wall were small stations, a short divider between them. In these sat a wooden stool, a faucet in front of it with a rack of shampoos and conditioners. "That's kind of cool." He knelt down at one of the stations, examining it. "These would have been nice to have back at Camp Half-Blood, a lot better than just the shower stalls." He shrugged, striding over to the bath and slipping into the warm water.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm water enveloped him, his cramped muscles loosening, the warmth seeping into his bones.

"Ara, I thought Marcus was supposed to be in the bath right now? Why are you dragging us in too?" The girls voice was loud, and Marcus jumped up in the bath, panicking.

"No, Zoe told me she saw him still working outside. Solo training; she says he's getting good; too good for my taste, but nothing I can do about that." Marcus grumbled under his breath. To good she says, what's that supposed to mean? He heard the feet falls approaching. The girls where in the baths, or more accurately in the dressing rooms, and about to enter the baths, shit. What should he do, he was here, naked, in the baths, and several Huntresses are about to enter.

He moved as fast as he could, grabbing his towel off the ground; sprinting silently and sliding across the ground to one of the mini shower stalls.

"I don't know Ara, I kind of like him." This voice was familiar to him. Sarah, or was it Sierra? "He's always really nice and he's honest. And as Artemis said, I can't sense any lust from him, well, not beyond what's to be expected of any living creature." There was a splashing sound, and Marcus heard one of the girls moan.

"Oh, that's nice." This time it was Ara, and Marcus pushed himself deeper into the stall. He felt the blood rush down, and he took the towel in his hand, bundling it up and covering himself. This is not good, not good at all he thought.

"Did you hear that argument down stairs?" It was Sarah/sierra speaking, and Marcus heard running water flow, barely three stalls down from him. "Zoe and Artemis were really going at it."

"I heard that. It was something about Artemis taking Marcus with her on a hunt."

"Yep, and I heard that Zoe doesn't agree with it because Artemis wants to do it with just the two of them. Something like testing him I think."

"Really, I haven't heard anything about that part of it." There was a sudden splashing sound, and Marcus heard a sudden ruckus from the pool.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you girls in here." Oh shit, this isn't good.

"Ah, Lady Artemis…we weren't expecting you." Ara's voice became high pitched in surprise.

"Well, the company would be entertaining…so please continue." He could almost see her smirking, and oh Gods how he wanted to look around the stall, just catch a glimpse of her. He could tell from her voice, soft like velvet with a curve to her voice that sent chills down his spine , that she was in her form of a woman. A drop dead gorgeous woman.

No dammit, you can't, you must not peek. He could just see her rage, the betrayal hurting her. You do and you're just like any other man, you won't even deserve to be on the same continent as her.

"Well, you see my lady… we heard that you were going to take Marcus on a hunt with you and we were surprised." Sarah/sierra was almost mumbling as she talked, probably almost fully submerged in the water.

"Ah, I take it Zoe told you about that chat of ours?"

"Well, yes and no. We heard her grumbling about it and she was arguing with Claire in the kitchen a little bit ago."

He heard Artemis laugh a little, muttering something under her breath.

"My lady, what's so funny?" Ara had joined the talk again.

"Oh nothing, just not surprised knowing her. If she was upset about something with me, she never does talk to me about it. It's humorous and a little frustrating."

"Um…Lady Artemis, if I may ask, why do you want to take Marcus along on a hunt with you so early on, and without any of the other Huntresses with you?" This was a different girl, one who'd been silent during this conversation.

"I was waiting for one of you to ask that. Anna, I am honestly uncertain of why? Theirs is something about him I want to find out, something I can't quite understand but I want to." Artemis sounded like she was deep in thought, but Marcus also noticed something else, like a slight hesitation.

"I honestly would feel more comfortable if Zoe went with you, or maybe even a few others." Ara again, dang that girl talked a lot.

"Thank you for your concern Ara. But I'll be fine, and I feel like this is something I need to find out, alone." Artemis's voice changed direction; she was heading back to the others. He let out a sigh and silently thanked which ever god was blessing him at the moment.

"So I take it was Zoe who told you the baths were empty?"

"Yes my lady. But why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." There was a splashing sound and light footfalls as someone got out of the bath. "Marcus, you're lucky this time, but in the future, hiding is not something I'd tolerate again." Marcus felt the air catch in his throat as the gasps of the girls echoed in the bath hall.

"Shit." Since his cover was blown, and he'd managed to calm himself down, he stepped out. The towel was wrapped around his waist and he had his eyes closed. "Zoe! I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

Chapter 6: The Hunt & the Confession

The night air was cold, the wind whistling in through the trees. Marcus moved as quietly as he could, his feet sliding over the forest floor. His heavy black cloak was wrapped tightly around him, his hood pulled up to protect against the winter air.

"Remember Marcus, you must not only be silent, but also invisible." Artemis voice was barely even audible, a whisper carried on the wind. "Erase your presence, silent your breathing and heartbeat. Make even your scent disappear."

Marcus nodded to himself, steadying his breathing and lowering his heartbeat. Thankfully his father, Apollo, had already taught him to do that, though he taught all his children how to do it. Marcus focused on his surroundings again, his bow gripped tightly in his left hand. The quiver of arrows was hooked on his back, angled sideways against his hip for quick reach. His bow, arrows, and even his gear were all a smoky black instead of the silver. He kind of liked it, the way it made him feel near invisible as he moved through the night.

He halted beside a tree, kneeling on the soft earth and inspecting his surroundings. He was in a thick patch of woods, the undergrowth thick and the foliage dense. The trees where massive, their trunks thicker than anything he'd ever seen in his life, and they towered into the sky like skyscrapers, the canopy's so high up he couldn't even make them out from where he was.

"Marcus, tell me what you've learned these last few hours tracking the Minotaur."

Marcus glanced around the side of the tree trunk. The Minotaur was stalking around slowly in a clearing a few yards from him, it's snout quivering and puffing fog into the air as it searched for a scent.

"It has an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though it's vision is far from perfect." He spoke softly, certain Artemis could hear him. "It is also remarkably fast, using its large mass and momentum to crush his prey. His peripheral vision is compromised by the horns, and he can't register fast movements, making dodging to the sides the best course of action should he charge. Though the horns also shield his eyes from any attacks aimed at them from the side."

"Good, now tell me, how are you planning to bring the beast down?"

To be honest, he hadn't really worked that one out. "I'm thinking that because of his thick hide, my arrows will be nothing more than an annoyance, but that might actually work in my favor." He waited for a response before continuing. "I mean to say that if I can use my own speed to distract him and keep him from getting a fix on me, then I can aim for a weak point in his hide."

"I see, but have you figured out where that weak point is?"

No actually, he hadn't. "Maybe I'll get lucky. I'm thinking maybe somewhere around the base of his skull, like the Manticore's was." He slid an arrow from the quiver, bringing it to half draw and shifting into a position to move. "So, you going to tell me if I'm right or let me find out on my own."

"I think it'll be more amusing to see how it works out for you." Her voice came from his left and he looked toward the sound.

Artemis sat on a tree branch a few meters above the ground, watching him with great interest it seemed. "Although it may be in your interest to pay less attention to me, and more on your target."

Marcus attempted to think on this, before he heard the Minotaur let out an almost human shout. He turned to see the beast kick the ground once before it shot at him, its arms pumping insanely fast as it stampeded at him. Marcus yelped as he dived to the side, the beast crashing into the tree with a crunching sound.

"You really couldn't have given me more warning?" Marcus picked himself up off the ground, glaring at Artemis for a second.

"But you wouldn't have learned from me doing that, and it wouldn't nearly have been as fun." Artemis smiled evilly at him.

He grunted in response, turning to face the Minotaur, which appeared to have finally pulled itself free from the trunk, sap clinging to its face. It let out a very annoyed and pissed off grunt, stomping its left hoof against the ground. Marcus bent his knees slightly, readying himself and pulled the bow back to a half draw. Gods have mercy on me, he thought silently, gritting his teeth.

The Minotaur bellowed as it launched itself at him, his horns angled to skewer him. Marcus waited till the last moment, rolling to his right and pulling the arrow back. The beast barreled past him, and he let the arrow fly, biting into the flesh behind its knee.

He was rewarded as the Minotaur howled in pain and rage, dropping to the ground on its uninjured knee, clutching at the wound. Marcus took advantage of the moment, firing another arrow into its left shoulder as it reached back to pull the arrow out. The Minotaur bellowed again, this time clutching at the arrow and snapping the shaft off. He turned, hurling the broken shaft at Marcus, hitting him in the throat.

Marcus fell hard, his throat burning as he coughed and spluttered, blood flying from his mouth. The Minotaur moved in slowly, limping on its injured leg. As he towered over Marcus, He let out a victorious bellow. At least, that's what he would've done had a black arrow not been sprouting from the roof of his moth and exiting at the top of his snout.

Marcus stood up as the Minotaur crumbled into a fine black powder, the smell of sulfur permeating he air.

"Impressive Marcus. Stupid and reckless, but impressive nevertheless." Artemis dropped lightly to the ground from her perch, striding over to Marcus, who was still sitting on the ground rubbing his throat and coughing.

"To be honest, that last part was pure luck, and stupidity on my part." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. "Wasn't expecting it to break the arrow and hurl the shaft at me like that."

Artemis nodded, turning away and looking at the pile of powder. "That was obvious, but you made excellent use of an unexpected variable and made it work to your advantage." Marcus smiled at her praise, blushing.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." She glanced back at him, throwing her hood over her head.

"Let's go find a spot to set up camp for the night. It'll be getting light in several hours, and I want to talk to you and get some sleep before then." He nodded, following her as she strode ahead into the night, curious and scared at the same time.

The fire snapped and crackled, its warm light casting shadows across the small camping spot where Marcus sat. Artemis sat across from him, prodding at the fire wood.

"Marcus, when you walked in that one day, when I and the Huntresses were talking, I mentioned that there was something I couldn't explain about you that I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember that?" Marcus nodded.

"Yes, I said that was something I'd like to talk about in private."

Artemis nodded, looking into the fire. The red-orange light danced in her silver eyes, mesmerizing Marcus to the point that he almost missed what she said, almost. "Yes, you did. That's partly why I wanted to do this trip just the two of us, and also because I wished to talk to you in private for…some of my own reasons."

Marcus glanced at her curiously, watching her face intently. "And why is that My Lady? It there something that bothers you, well, besides my presence. I know you're uncomfortable around men all together." He scratched at the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"That's just it; it bothers me that I don't feel uncomfortable around you. Just the opposite." Artemis looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. "I actually enjoy your company. You're unlike any man I've ever encountered. Yesterday, when you were trapped in the baths while Ara, Sierra, and Claire were in there, and then when I entered, you're lust was almost completely unnoticeable. I thought it was impossible for any male to resist that temptation; I even tested you when I entered the baths in my adult form. Your lust spiked at that time, but the way you instantly pushed it down, hid it under self-control and…something else, like compassion, I just can't understand it."

"I understand what you mean, and it's true what you say, it was extremely difficult to contain myself, and when you entered the bath, I almost lost my control to keep from peeking." It was his turn to look away, embarrassed. "I wanted to so bad, but…the thought of seeing a look of betrayal and hurt on your face, the idea…no the very notion of betraying you and hurting you. It tore me apart, and allowed me to contain myself." He looked back again, and had to look away instantly. Artemis was staring at him so intently, like she was staring at his very innermost self.

"Just what do you mean Marcus? I still can't make sense of what it is I feel from you. It's so strange, a sensation I can't explain." Marcus had to keep calm, he wanted so badly to grab her, to kiss her and tell her he loved her. "I feel it now, like an overpowering urge. Just what is it you feel so intensely Marcus?"

He looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath and then looking her in the eyes, letting her gorgeous silver gaze penetrate his soul. "Artemis, that feeling is Love. My love for you, I've felt it since the moment I saw you, stepping out of those woods as the Manticore was about to kill me. It is love that overpowers lust, and love that lets you know you can trust me. I'd rather die than betray the trust of the one I love."

Artemis just stared at him, her eyes wide, and confused. He stood up, walking over to sit by her side. She neither moved nor said anything as he took a seat, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his fist.

"I truly don't understand it myself, nor do I pretend to believe I can prove it instantly Artemis. It's something complex, and something I can't quite make sense of." She didn't respond. "I believe it's what you've felt from me, that uncertain emotion you can't understand. And I don't believe it's that you can't understand, but that you're… afraid to understand? I can't say, because I can't pretend to know what you feel. But I just wanted the chance to tell you." Artemis stood suddenly, turning and moving fast to her tent. She halted just in front of the flap.

"Marcus…please, don't say anything more. I need you to leave me alone for a while." She didn't look back as she entered her tent, closing the flap.

"Of course malady, anything for you." Marcus felt broken as he entered his own tent, flopping down on his bedroll. He cursed himself as he fell into a restless sleep, angry and annoyed. How foolish did he have to be to blurt that nonsense out, and upset her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unnamed

Marcus lay on his bed, hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. It'd been almost a week since he'd confessed to Artemis, and he hadn't even been able to look at the house, much less go inside. He'd avoided the Huntresses, and now he lay, sulking, on his bed. Matchbox Twenty played through his stereo, the music matching his mood. So much so he failed to hear the knock at his door. At least, until it sounded like someone was about to break it down.

"Sheesh, I hear ya." He stepped into the kitchen and walked to the front door. Like he'd intended, it was a very small hut. "Bloody well stop before you bust down the door please."

"What the Hades did you do to Lady Artemis?!" Zoe slapped him right across the face before he even finished opening the door, storming in as he was sent tumbling backwards. He stumbled and fell, landing on his back. Zoe planted her foot on his chest, glaring down at him with a murderous gaze. Ara and a number of others stormed in behind her.

"Marcus, what happened on your trip? Lady Artemis has been in a…daze since you returned. Just what by the God's did you do?" Ara knelt down beside his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything. We talked on the last night, and that's it." Marcus struggled, pushing on Zoe's foot, but she stomped down harder, forcing him back down.

"That's a lie you filthy male! A 'talk' wouldn't have caused Artemis to be like." Zoe spat at him with each word, emphasizing her anger and disgust.

"Well if you would try talking to her you might learn something, you psychotic bitch!"

"What'd you call me you rotten little…" She halted, looking at him for a second confused. "What'd you just say?"

"What, you mean calling you a psychotic bitch?"

"No, before the insult, retard."

"I said maybe you should actually talk to her instead of storming in hear and crushing my lungs." He pushed at her foot again, this time successful in releasing himself.

"What did you say to her Marcus? Just what kind of talk did you have for her to end up like this?" Ara appeared to be the only sensible one, helping him stand up as he rubbed at his chest.

"We had a talk. She'd been asking what that feeling she'd been sensing from me was, I tried explaining it, and then I just told her the truth."

"What do you mean by truth, something perverted? Wouldn't surprise me coming from a male, you only think with the thing in your pants instead of your brain." Zoe scoffed at him, her expression smug.

"Zoe, shut up please. We should actually let him explain himself instead of making nothing but accusations. Especially now that we possibly have general picture about what might've happened." Ara stepped up to the other Huntresses. "Sierra, you and Savanna gather the others and meet in the living room. Marcus, come with me, you're going to explain this to all of us. And you Zoe are going to promise not to attack him that is unless we don't like his explanation." Zoe grinned at Ara, malicious. "Now come on guys, move it. We don't want to disturb Artemis, but we also need to figure out what transpired between those two."

It was fast, the way all the Huntresses where gathered in the living room. He'd never actually figured out the exact number of the girls here, but now he could tell it was easily over 30. He looked around the room, watching as the girls all gathered together; the giant L-shaped couch was full with Ara, Sierra, Claire, Zoe plus about 7 other girls. The rest lounged around on a few armchairs. Two of the younger ones he hadn't met sat on the floor in front of Ara and Zoe, looking up at him with awe and interest. They looked not a day over 9 or ten. Ara picked one up, sitting her on her lap and holding her. They all looked seriously tired.

"Alright, everyone's here. Now Marcus, tell us exactly what you and Artemis talked about." It was another girl, older at about 18. She stood behind Zoe at the couch.

"Alright then, so we went out on a hunt, tracking the Minotaur. We found him around the Northern US and Canadian border. There, she had me go one on one with the Minotaur, and she seemed to enjoy watching me get pummeled a bit." I looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed as I said it. Now I had to look away as I blushed, thinking about the next part. "We made camp about several hours before dawn, wanting to get some sleep before we came back. And, when we were sitting there by the fire, she started talking about the other day, when I came in while you all were talking about me, and she said ' I mentioned that there was something I couldn't explain about you that I wanted to talk to you about.' And I told her I remembered. I'd said it was something I wanted to talk about in private."

"Yeah, we all remember that, now tell us what it was you said that put her like this?" Zoe was getting pissed again, and Ara put her hand up, halting Zoe as she moved to stand up.

"He's getting to that Zoe, now calm down." She nodded to me to continue.

"Yes, so, she mentioned the other day when there was the incident where i….um….well, Ara you remember that, and Zoe, I'm going to kill you when we're done here." I clenched my fist, angry.

"You can have your squabble later Marcus. Finish telling them, I want to hear what they think about our talk." Artemis was walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a night shirt and a pair of sleep pants. They weren't her usual silver, but a nice light blue color.

"Ah…um, Artemis, I um…" I stuttered as I tried to talk. Everyone gaped at me, looking with a look of shock and fury.

"What'd you just say Marcus?" Zoe stood this time, storming up to me and grabbing the front of my shirt. "Since when did you become so formal with Lady Artemis?!" She was pissed as she pulled her fist back to punch me.

"Zoe, stand down. Why are you trying to hurt Marcus? What'd he do to infuriate you?" Artemis looked perplexed for a moment, and I noticed my mistake.

"I meant, Lady Artemis. What brings you down here?" Artemis gave me an almost hurt look as I switched back to formalities. Did it upset her? I wasn't sure, but no one else seemed to notice.

Zoe let go of the front of my shirt, scowling at me. "As you wish My Lady. Marcus, finish your explanation so I can hurry up and kill you."

"Oh pipe down you demon woman. Now, so me and Artemis started talking and Artemis, you said…" I trailed off, motioning for her to repeat it. She looked puzzled at first, then suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, Marcus had asked what it was, and if something was bothering me besides his presence. He figured since I despise males, his presence would piss me off all the time. And I'd said that's just it; it bothers me that I don't feel uncomfortable around you. Just the opposite. I actually enjoy his company. He's unlike any man I've ever encountered. Like the other day, when he was trapped in the baths while Ara, Sierra, and Claire were in there, and then when I entered, his lust was almost completely unnoticeable. I thought it was impossible for any male to resist that temptation; I even tested him when I entered the baths in my adult form. His lust spiked at that time, but the way he instantly pushed it down, hid it under self-control and…something else, like compassion, I just can't understand it."

All the girls in the room stared at me, stunned. That is, except for Sierra and Claire, they just looked embarrassed.

"Geez, first he confuses us, then say's I have no sex appeal. That's definitely such a polite man." Sierra grumbled, angry.

"Sierra, that's not the point. Lady Artemis, please continue."

"Actually, this is where I replied. I said I understood what she meant, and it's true what she said, it was extremely difficult to contain myself, and when she entered the bath, I almost lost my control to keep from peeking. I wanted to so bad, but…the thought of seeing a look of betrayal and hurt on her face, the idea…no the very notion of betraying you and hurting her. It tore me apart, and allowed me to contain myself." Marcus turned away, hiding his face as he his face blushed a deep crimson. "She asked what I meant, said she didn't understand, and asked what the feeling I kept having was, and she even felt it as we talked, that sensation. I told her the truth." He turned to face her again, staring her straight in the eyes. "I'll say it again Artemis, just like I did before. That feeling is Love. My love for you, I've felt it since the moment I saw you, stepping out of those woods as the Manticore was about to kill me. It is love that overpowers lust, and love that lets you know you can trust me. I'd rather die than betray the trust of the one I love. I truly don't understand it myself, nor do I pretend to believe I can prove it instantly Artemis. It's something complex, and something I can't quite make sense of." She didn't respond. "I believe it's what you've felt from me, that uncertain emotion you can't understand. And I don't believe it's that you can't understand, but that you're… afraid to understand? I can't say, because I can't pretend to know what you feel. But I just wanted the chance to tell you. That's exactly what I told you before Artemis, and it's still a thousand percent as true now as it was when I first told you, and when I first met you."

The Huntresses were silent as he finished speaking. Marcus took a deep breath, and moved past Artemis, stopping and looking over his shoulder. "I never expect you to respond Artemis, it's stupid of me too. But, I'm truly happy just having told you, so please, let me continue to love you, even as an unrequited love." Marcus turned back to the sliding glass door, pulling it open and stepping outside. Artemis never even made the move to look back as he slid the door closed and walked slowly back to his hut.


End file.
